Donbe's Love Story
Donbe's Love Story '''(ドンベのジャマ恋ものがたり Donbe no Jama Koi Monogatari) '''is the 145th episode of Dr. Slump and Arale-chan. Synopsis Donbe writes a love-letter to Kitsuneko. But, the butterfly pretends the letter is from him instead of from Donbe, so he gets so mad. Now, he decides to do same to Obotchaman, Taro, and Tsukutsun! Appearances Characters Locations * Penguin Village ** Kitsuneko's House ** Donbe's House ** Obotchaman's House ** Soramame Barber Shop ** Reh Tsu Goh ** Norimaki Residence Objects * Bra Gallery Mr Sun sleeping.PNG|Mr. Sun is sleeping at the beginning of the story|link=File:Mr_Sun_sleeping.PNG Story's beginning.PNG|Ignore him, and let's get back to the story.|link=File:Story's_beginning.PNG Mr Butterfly is flying through the forest.PNG|Mr. Butterfly is flying through the forest|link=File:Mr_Butterfly_is_flying_through_the_forest.PNG A tail on the bush.PNG|A mushroom-looking house with a tail on the way|link=File:A_tail_on_the_bush.PNG It's him!.PNG|Donbe is sneaking to her house|link=File:It's_him!.PNG One two three, and a for is tree.PNG|One bush, two bushes|link=File:One_two_three,_and_a_for_is_tree.PNG Singing flowers.PNG|Did you see that? The singing flowers|link=File:Singing_flowers.PNG Garden.PNG|Kitsuneko is hiding in the garden|link=File:Garden.PNG Kitsuneko is watering her beauty flower.PNG|I'm watering my beautiful flowers!|link=File:Kitsuneko_is_watering_her_beauty_flower.PNG Watering.PNG|She still keeps watering them|link=File:Watering.PNG Watering is so fun.PNG|There. Grow up very fast, my darlings|link=File:Watering_is_so_fun.PNG Kitsuneko Donbe's girlfriend.PNG|Kitsuneko is watering the flowers|link=File:Kitsuneko_Donbe's_girlfriend.PNG Kitsuneko Donbe's girlfriend 2.PNG|Her garden must be clean and shine well|link=File:Kitsuneko_Donbe's_girlfriend_2.PNG Romantic Donbe.PNG|Donbe is blushing as he watches his girlfriend|link=File:Romantic_Donbe.PNG Mr Butterfly.PNG|Mr. Butterfly is talking with Donbe|link=File:Mr_Butterfly.PNG Animal are speaking.PNG|Donbe and Mr. Butterfly are talking|link=File:Animal_are_speaking.PNG Okay, I try.PNG|Donbe must try sending her a love letter|link=File:Okay,_I_try.PNG Watering is continue.PNG|She's happily watering and having fun|link=File:Watering_is_continue.PNG Happy fox.PNG|Happy Kitsuneko interested|link=File:Happy_fox.PNG Kitsuneko.PNG|Happy Kitsuneko talking with a butterfly|link=File:Kitsuneko.PNG Love, love.PNG|Mr. Butterfly is showing her the writing on his wings|link=File:Love,_love.PNG Donbe at huh.PNG|Donbe hiding in the bushes, and doesn't know it was for her.|link=File:Donbe_at_huh.PNG I hate butterflies!.PNG|I knew it, he would do that to my Kitsuneko. I hate this butterfly fool!|link=File:I_hate_butterflies!.PNG Left, left.PNG|Let's see which rock should I use|link=File:Left,_left.PNG Right, right.PNG|Donbe is searching for something to beat Mr. Butterfly with|link=File:Right,_right.PNG Hide N rock.PNG|Donbe found something|link=File:Hide_N_rock.PNG A rock, a normal rock.PNG|On the ground lays a little rock|link=File:A_rock,_a_normal_rock.PNG I take a rock.PNG|This will help me!|link=File:I_take_a_rock.PNG And throw.PNG|Donbe picks up a rock|link=File:And_throw.PNG Donbe will throw a rock.PNG|I've had enough! I'll throw this at you, Casanova!|link=File:Donbe_will_throw_a_rock.PNG I hate Casanovas!.PNG|Hiya!|link=File:I_hate_Casanovas!.PNG Target Mr Butterfly.PNG|You're dead a bug now, Mr. Butterfly!|link=File:Target_Mr_Butterfly.PNG Take that, Casanova!.PNG|Take that, Mr. Casanova!|link=File:Take_that,_Casanova!.PNG Stone is bigger.PNG|This rock is getting bigger|link=File:Stone_is_bigger.PNG Hit a butterfly.PNG|Let's see... Target: Mr. Butterfly or Kitsuneko...|link=File:Hit_a_butterfly.PNG Couple like animals.PNG|Kitsuneko and Mr. Butterfly are talking|link=File:Couple_like_animals.PNG Watch out! A rock on you way!.PNG|Watch out, there's a rock heading your way!|link=File:Watch_out!_A_rock_on_you_way!.PNG That was close for mr butterfly.PNG|That was a very good dodge, Mr. Butterfly|link=File:That_was_close_for_mr_butterfly.PNG Kitsuneko say no!.PNG|Oh no! Kitsuneko is screaming! This rock will ruin her beautiful garden|link=File:Kitsuneko_say_no!.PNG Flying pedals flower.PNG|Look, Kitsuneko! Your petals flower are flying|link=File:Flying_pedals_flower.PNG Look! A flying pedals flower.PNG|It hit her garden, and the petals are flying|link=File:Look!_A_flying_pedals_flower.PNG My sink hat.PNG|Who threw that rock?|link=File:My_sink_hat.PNG Annoying rock.PNG|I'm getting so mad!|link=File:Annoying_rock.PNG Oh crap! Donbe.PNG|No! Donbe was spotted by Kitsuneko and Mr. Butterfly|link=File:Oh_crap!_Donbe.PNG Donbe Running away.PNG|Run, Donbe, run! They will kick your butt|link=File:Donbe_Running_away.PNG Donbe goodbye.PNG|How fast!|link=File:Donbe_goodbye.PNG Empty road 2.PNG|The story has just begun|link=File:Empty_road_2.PNG Donbe is walking alone.PNG|Gee, I guess Kitsuneko wasn't being mean to me...|link=File:Donbe_is_walking_alone.PNG Who can be this time.PNG|Well, well, who is coming?|link=File:Who_can_be_this_time.PNG It's those rotten kids.PNG|Oh no, it's those rotten kids|link=File:It's_those_rotten_kids.PNG Donbe as a stone.PNG|Donbe standing still|link=File:Donbe_as_a_stone.PNG Run for my life.PNG|I better run away, or else they'll see me!|link=File:Run_for_my_life.PNG Here I'm safed.PNG|I'll hide here!|link=File:Here_I'm_safed.PNG Nobody see me.PNG|Donbe is saved 'cause he finds a tree|link=File:Nobody_see_me.PNG Arale and Obotchaman.PNG|Arale and Obotchaman are together|link=File:Arale_and_Obotchaman.PNG Akane and Tsukutsun.PNG|Even Akane and Tsukutsun are together|link=File:Akane_and_Tsukutsun.PNG Tsururin and Taro.PNG|And Tsururin and Taro are together too|link=File:Akane_and_Tsukutsun.PNG Hey, brother.PNG|But not Peasuke, he is alone and about to go home|link=File:Hey,_brother.PNG Penguin Village is a beautiful state.PNG|Great job with the home run|link=File:Penguin_Village_is_a_beautiful_state.PNG My home run was very great after all.PNG|Taro is so proud, his home run was great|link=File:My_home_run_was_very_great_after_all.PNG As expected from me.PNG|I didn't expected it on my own, Peasuke|link=File:As_expected_from_me.PNG Har har Peasuke.PNG|Laughing Peasuke with a happy face|link=File:Har_har_Peasuke.PNG Why you little....PNG|Taro is screaming at poor Peasuke|link=File:Why_you_little....PNG Scream at.PNG|Taro's screaming at Peasuke, and he's about to run|link=File:Scream_at.PNG Hide.PNG|Peasuke is hiding behind Tsururin's back|link=File:Hide.PNG Screaming at Tsururin.PNG|Taro, what have you done?|link=File:Screaming_at_Tsururin.PNG Still screaming.PNG|Tsururin is turning to face Taro|link=File:Still_screaming.PNG Taro-san, what's wrong.PNG|Tsururin doesn't know why he is screaming for|link=File:Taro-san,_what's_wrong.PNG Tsururin is asking Taro.PNG|Taro-san, what's wrong?|link=File:Tsururin_is_asking_Taro.PNG Tsururin sees Taro's epic face.PNG|Remember, don't make weird faces to your friends|link=File:Tsururin_sees_Taro's_epic_face.PNG Taro and Tsururin in situation.PNG|Well, Taro, I guess your face is blushing|link=File:Taro_and_Tsururin_in_situation.PNG Taro's big smile.PNG|Now why are you smiling?|link=File:Taro's_big_smile.PNG Nothing, Tsururin-chan.PNG|Uh... Nothing. I was screaming to myself.|link=File:Nothing,_Tsururin-chan.PNG Peasuke is laughing a lot.PNG|I guess Peasuke's laughing too much as usual|link=File:Peasuke_is_laughing_a_lot.PNG Akane and Tsukutsun are walking together.PNG|Looks like our couples are walking together|link=File:Akane_and_Tsukutsun_are_walking_together.PNG But not now.PNG|Akane saw something|link=File:But_not_now.PNG Akane Warning!.PNG|Akane is going to scream|link=File:Akane_Warning!.PNG Watch out Tsukutsun, you idiot!.PNG|Warning! Watch out!|link=File:Watch_out_Tsukutsun,_you_idiot!.PNG Bag of pain.PNG|Akane is using her school bag|link=File:Bag_of_pain.PNG Bag 'N' Wham.PNG|Do not step, but throw|link=File:Bag_'N'_Wham.PNG Take that, and stop.PNG|I warned you!|link=File:Take_that,_and_stop.PNG Wham for Tsukutsun.PNG|Trach!!!!|link=File:Wham_for_Tsukutsun.PNG Help! Woman is beating me.PNG|Akane-san, whyyyyyyyyyy!!!|link=File:Help!_Woman_is_beating_me.PNG Waaaaaaaaaah!.PNG|I warned you!|link=File:Waaaaaaaaaah!.PNG Sorry, Tsukutsun....PNG|It was the only way not to touch you!|link=File:Sorry,_Tsukutsun....PNG Akane you're a evil.PNG|Seems like Akane is very happy|link=File:Akane_you're_a_evil.PNG Akane is happy, cause she did not touch him.PNG|There. Now I'm happy|link=File:Akane_is_happy,_cause_she_did_not_touch_him.PNG And Akane won!.PNG|And the winner is Akane Kimidori!|link=File:And_Akane_won!.PNG HEEEELP.PNG|Aaaah!|link=File:HEEEELP.PNG Ah, help me!!!!!.PNG|I'm falling!|link=File:Ah,_help_me!!!!!.PNG Do'h to butt.PNG|Ow! My butt!|link=File:Do'h_to_butt.PNG Hong hong.PNG|link=File:Hong_hong.PNG Heey!.PNG|link=File:Heey!.PNG What the! Akane-san.PNG|Are you crazy, Akane-san?! Why did you do that?|link=File:What_the!_Akane-san.PNG Poo in the way.PNG|Warning! Don't stomp on it, it's poo!|link=File:Poo_in_the_way.PNG Warnig! Don't step on the poo.PNG|Whoa, Akane had to stop Tsukutsun because of that|link=File:Warnig!_Don't_step_on_the_poo.PNG Poo is not cool.PNG|If Tsukutsun stepped on it, his shoe would stink|link=File:Poo_is_not_cool.PNG Poo want to sleep.PNG|Akane disturbed it because it want go to sleep|link=File:Poo_want_to_sleep.PNG Huh Akane is shocked.PNG|Akane is surprised|link=File:Huh_Akane_is_shocked.PNG Thank you, akane-san.PNG|Tsukutsun thanks Akane for saving him from that poo|link=File:Thank_you,_akane-san.PNG If you need something, I'll help you.PNG|I'll be glad, if you go with me on the trip|link=File:If_you_need_something,_I'll_help_you.PNG Donbe at the tree.PNG|Donbe watching Arale and the others|link=File:Donbe_at_the_tree.PNG House in the forest.PNG|I wonder who lives in this house?|link=File:House_in_the_forest.PNG Donbe's house.PNG|I guess it's Donbe's house. A house in the forest|link=File:Donbe's_house.PNG Donbe and 3 leaves.PNG|Donbe is holding 3 leaves. What is he going to do?|link=File:Donbe_and_3_leaves.PNG Leaves leaves.PNG|Donbe has 3 leaves... I think he has an idea|link=File:Leaves_leaves.PNG Leaves away.PNG|He's going to throw the leaves|link=File:Leaves_away.PNG Leaves away!.PNG|Donbe threw the leaves away|link=File:Leaves_away!.PNG Leaf and leaf are now a letters.PNG|What kind of leaves are those? Let's see|link=File:Leaf_and_leaf_are_now_a_letters.PNG Let's wait when leaves are done.PNG|Why the hell are those leaves not coming?!|link=File:Let's_wait_when_leaves_are_done.PNG And a letters are created.PNG|The leaves somehow become letters|link=File:And_a_letters_are_created.PNG Falling down like a leaves.PNG|Nothing serious, it's just a letter-leaves|link=File:Falling_down_like_a_leaves.PNG It will be hard than you think.PNG|Let's see... letters, an old box, and a pen...|link=File:It_will_be_hard_than_you_think.PNG Donbe is going to do a fake homework.PNG|Now I'm going to do a little letter work|link=File:Donbe_is_going_to_do_a_fake_homework.PNG Laughing when doing a homework.PNG|Donbe is laughing. He's going to make fake love letters|link=File:Laughing_when_doing_a_homework.PNG Ain't I a pranker.PNG|This will be my first fake love letters I've ever made!|link=File:Ain't_I_a_pranker.PNG Empty house.PNG|Empty house|link=File:Empty_house.PNG Donbe is leaving home.PNG|Donbe is leaving his house|link=File:Donbe_is_leaving_home.PNG Donbe and the letters.PNG|How did Donbe make those letters at the same time?|link=File:Donbe_and_the_letters.PNG Ha hahahahaha.PNG|Donbe will trick the boys with those fake letters|link=File:Ha_hahahahaha.PNG Donbue.PNG|The letters are ready. Now Donbe must transform into Penguin the Mailman |link=File:Donbue.PNG Donpen.PNG|Donbe transforms into Penguin the Mailman|link=File:Donpen.PNG Obotchaman's house.PNG|Here's Sour... I mean Obotchaman's house|link=File:Obotchaman's_house.PNG Mailman at.PNG|Penguin the Mailman's riding to Obotchaman's house|link=File:Mailman_at.PNG A mail!.PNG|Penguin the Mailman greeting Obotchaman's house|link=File:A_mail!.PNG Obotchaman and Penguin the mailman.PNG|Obotchaman greeting Penguin the mailman|link=File:Obotchaman_and_Penguin_the_mailman.PNG Greetings.PNG|This is called "To welcome guests or friends"|link=File:Greetings.PNG Penguin mailman.PNG|Weird looking Penguin the Mailman|link=File:Penguin_mailman.PNG Happy Obotchaman.PNG|Obotchaman is very happy|link=File:Happy_Obotchaman.PNG Don't knowing Obotchaman.PNG|Now he doesn't understand Mr. Penguin the Mailman|link=File:Don't_knowing_Obotchaman.PNG Penguin 2.PNG|Penguin the Mailman has mail for Obotchaman|link=File:Penguin_2.PNG Penguin giving a mail.PNG|Penguin the Mailman is giving him a letter|link=File:Penguin_giving_a_mail.PNG Mailman must leave.PNG|The mailman must leave him and continue his job|link=File:Mailman_must_leave.PNG Huh.PNG|Obotchaman doesn't understand it|link=File:Huh.PNG Blink, blink.PNG|Huh?|link=File:Blink,_blink.PNG Bye-bye, mailman!.PNG|He's taking his scooter, and continuing his work|link=File:Bye-bye,_mailman!.PNG Bye-bye, mailman! 2.PNG|Bye-bye, Mr. Mailman!|link=File:Bye-bye,_mailman!_2.PNG Bye-bye, mailman! 3.PNG|I'm busy, I'm busy!|link=File:Bye-bye,_mailman!_3.PNG Obotchaman is still don't more.PNG|See? I knew he would be happy|link=File:Obotchaman_is_still_don't_more.PNG Bye-bye, Mr mailman!.PNG|Thanks, Mr. Mailman! I will read this letter|link=File:Bye-bye,_Mr_mailman!.PNG Happy Obotchaman with a letter.PNG|Obotchaman is happily waving his hand|link=File:Happy_Obotchaman_with_a_letter.PNG Let's check this letter.PNG|All right, let's check this letter|link=File:Let's_check_this_letter.PNG It's from Arale.PNG|Well, this letter is from Arale|link=File:It's_from_Arale.PNG Poor Obotchaman for real.PNG|Arale-san is...|link=File:Poor_Obotchaman_for_real.PNG Open the letter.PNG|I had better open it|link=File:Open_the_letter.PNG Let's open it.PNG|Obotchaman goes to open it very carefully|link=File:Let's_open_it.PNG Scratch!.PNG|Careful now...|link=File:Scratch!.PNG Obotchaman's red head like volcano.PNG|Obotachman's head is red like an apple|link=File:Obotchaman's_red_head_like_volcano.PNG Letter.PNG|Obotchaman, without head, is showing a fish the letter|link=File:Letter.PNG Red face.PNG|Obotchaman's head is turning red like a volcano|link=File:Red_face.PNG Water hot.PNG|Oh no, the water is evaporating because of his hot head|link=File:Water_hot.PNG Hot water!!.PNG|The aquarium is evaporating like a kettle|link=File:Hot_water!!.PNG Fish.PNG|Obotchaman's fish is fanning itself|link=File:Fish.PNG Barber.PNG|The mailman is leaving the Soramame Barber Shop|link=File:Barber.PNG A mailman fox.PNG|Wait a minute, he's not a penguin, only a fox!|link=File:A_mailman_fox.PNG Hihi.PNG|Donbe the mailman|link=File:Hihi.PNG Bluu.PNG|He hates this job|link=File:Bluu.PNG Donbe the Mailman leaving.PNG|Too bad this prank-making fox mailman is leaving|link=File:Donbe_the_Mailman_leaving.PNG Afro.PNG|Taro is reading a letter|link=File:Afro.PNG Wonder.PNG|Taro wonders where the letter came from|link=File:Wonder.PNG Tsururin 459.PNG|Dear, Taro, I love, love, love you. Tsururin.|link=File:Tsururin_459.PNG Taro ginish reading.PNG|He can't believe Tsururin sent this letter to him|link=File:Taro_ginish_reading.PNG Drop the letter.PNG|Is Taro dropping the letter by mistake?|link=File:Drop_the_letter.PNG Happy Taro.PNG|No, he's just happy because she really loves him|link=File:Happy_Taro.PNG Yes! Love.PNG|Taro suddenly stops and has a revelation|link=File:Yes!_Love.PNG Peasuke, you bastard.PNG|It was Peasuke! I'll show him!|link=File:Peasuke,_you_bastard.PNG Running running.PNG|An angry Taro is running to Peasuke's room to destroy it!|link=File:Running_running.PNG It's breaking time!.PNG|No mercy! Here comes Taro the room breaker!|link=File:It's_breaking_time!.PNG Homework.PNG|Peasuke is doing homework in his room|link=File:Homework.PNG Evil brother.PNG|Taro breaks open the door with a bat to beat Peasuke|link=File:Evil_brother.PNG Oh brother.PNG|Peasuke turns his head and see Taro with a bat|link=File:Oh_brother.PNG Peasuke is wondering.PNG|Wwhat are you...|link=File:Peasuke_is_wondering.PNG Take that, Peasuke!.PNG|Taro is running with a bat! Be careful|link=File:Take_that,_Peasuke!.PNG Die, yo!.PNG|Take that, Peasuke, you stupid pig!|link=File:Die,_yo!.PNG Say smile.PNG|Yes! It's time to break something|link=File:Say_smile.PNG Doh!.PNG|The most scared Peasuke's ever been|link=File:Doh!.PNG Bat.PNG|Taro is going to break Peasuke's desk|link=File:Bat.PNG Batttty.PNG|I'm not playing baseball, only breaking your desk|link=File:Batttty.PNG Breaking the desk.PNG|Taro is demolishing Peasuke's desk|link=File:Breaking_the_desk.PNG Break down!.PNG|Peasuke is afraid because he's breaking his desk|link=File:Break_down!.PNG No more duty!.PNG|Taro, stop that. You're doing a really bad thing|link=File:No_more_duty!.PNG Chair.PNG|No! Not the chair!|link=File:Chair.PNG Breaking chair.PNG|He broke it!|link=File:Penguin_Village_is_a_beautiful_state.PNG Wham!.PNG|Where will Peasuke sit?|link=File:Wham!.PNG Taro devil.PNG|Taro is a devil from hell!|link=File:Taro_devil.PNG Peasuke is very afraid.PNG|Peasuke see's his brother who is destroying his room|link=File:Peasuke_is_very_afraid.PNG Baseball at home.PNG|What are you doing?!|link=File:Baseball_at_home.PNG Epic face 4.PNG|Epic face NO.6|link=File:Epic_face_4.PNG No! aaah!.PNG|Watch out, something's flying at you!|link=File:No!_aaah!.PNG Aaah! Don't!.PNG|Ah! Watch out!|link=File:Aaah!_Don't!.PNG A piece of a broken desk.PNG|It's a flying piece of your broken desk!|link=File:A_piece_of_a_broken_desk.PNG That was close one.PNG|Thank goodness he dodged it|link=File:That_was_close_one.PNG I'm oughta here.PNG|The destruction continues!|link=File:I'm_oughta_here.PNG Nothing only a piece of broken desk.PNG|Nothing but a piece of broken desk|link=File:Nothing_only_a_piece_of_broken_desk.PNG Breaking time is continue.PNG|"I don't care!" Taro said as he continued breaking Peasuke's room|link=File:Breaking_time_is_continue.PNG Understand!.PNG|Do you understand?!|link=File:Understand!.PNG Now, I'm understand!.PNG|Hiya!|link=File:Now,_I'm_understand!.PNG Or else say goodbye to your room!.PNG|Now do you understand?!|link=File:Or_else_say_goodbye_to_your_room!.PNG Get it, stupid.PNG|Don't understand? Oh well!|link=File:Get_it,_stupid.PNG Get it, already.PNG|Taro is going to destroy his broken chair|link=File:Get_it,_already.PNG Groooooo!.PNG|Haiyaaaaaaa!|link=File:Groooooo!.PNG Get me, right.PNG|Breaking time 2|link=File:Get_me,_right.PNG Wood crash.PNG|Now a chair is going down|link=File:Wood_crash.PNG I hate you so much!.PNG|Do you understand????!!!!|link=File:I_hate_you_so_much!.PNG Bat 2.PNG|Bat is for breaking|link=File:Bat_2.PNG Angry bat 2.PNG|I can't hear you!|link=File:Angry_bat_2.PNG Crying little Peasuke.PNG|Peasuke is crying because of Taro destroying his room|link=File:Crying_little_Peasuke.PNG Waaah, waaaah!.PNG|I understand!|link=File:Waaah,_waaaah!.PNG Losing a temper.PNG|Why you rotten little...|link=File:Losing_a_temper.PNG Lw.PNG|Once again the mailman's leaving the Tsun residence|link=File:Lw.PNG Mailfox.PNG|Once again Donbe is a mailman|link=File:Mailfox.PNG Evil fox.PNG|His plan is going great right now|link=File:Evil_fox.PNG What the!.PNG|Donbe saw something in his way|link=File:What_the!.PNG Tree in the way.PNG|Oh no! The tree is in his way!|link=File:Tree_in_the_way.PNG Oh no, the tree!.PNG|Donbe as a mailman is going to crash into a tree|link=File:Oh_no,_the_tree!.PNG Aaaaaai.PNG|Watch out, Donbe! It's your end|link=File:Aaaaaai.PNG That was close.PNG|Somehow Donbe dodged the tree...|link=File:That_was_close.PNG That was really close.PNG|Close call Donbe|link=File:That_was_really_close.PNG And he fall down.PNG|He changed direction, but he fell off of the cliff|link=File:And_he_fall_down.PNG Break a leg.PNG|He fell! I hope he's all right|link=File:Break_a_leg.PNG Tsukutsun can't believed.PNG|Tsukutsun is shocked, this letter is from...|link=File:Tsukutsun_can't_believed.PNG Dear.PNG|Tsukutsun, I love, love, love you. Akane.|link=File:Dear.PNG Normal face.PNG|He can't believed it, she is really in love him|link=File:Normal_face.PNG Tsunkutsun 43.PNG|Tsukutsun's face turns bright red|link=File:Tsunkutsun_43.PNG Tsururin & Tsukutsun 91.PNG|He's still reading, but Tsururin is coming|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_91.PNG Tsururin & Tsukutsun 93.PNG|She's coming very slowly, or very quickly|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_93.PNG Tsururin & Tsukutsun 92.PNG|Tsururin sees Tsukutsun reading a letter|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_92.PNG Tsururin & Tsukutsun 94.PNG|She's heading closer, and closer...|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_94.PNG Tsururin is here.PNG|Uh oh! Tsukutsun, your sister is coming!|link=File:Tsururin_is_here.PNG Tsururin 460.PNG|Tsururin sees that he has something|link=File:Tsururin_460.PNG Eat this paper.PNG|Quickly, eat that paper so that Tsururin doesn't know|link=File:Eat_this_paper.PNG Eat that letter or it's too late.PNG|Now, open your mouth...|link=File:Eat_that_letter_or_it's_too_late.PNG Say Am!.PNG|...and say, "Aaahhh!"|link=File:Say_Am!.PNG Bon appetit.PNG|Yes! You ate a letter before Tsururin could see!|link=File:Bon_appetit.PNG Alien like human.PNG|Oh. Is he a human or an alien?|link=File:Alien_like_human.PNG Full mouth teenager.PNG|Tsururin is still talking to her brother|link=File:Full_mouth_teenager.PNG Good eaten.PNG|At least he ate a letter|link=File:Good_eaten.PNG Sooo.PNG|She can't believe what her brother has done|link=File:Sooo.PNG Oh no! my brother is....PNG|She doesn't see what was on the letter|link=File:Oh_no!_my_brother_is....PNG Tsururin 461.PNG|Tsururin is surprised, even she didn't see the letter|link=File:Tsururin_461.PNG Full mouth.PNG|Is he choking? He needs to get home and spit it out|link=File:Full_mouth.PNG Will barf.PNG|Is he okay? I guess. Tsukutsun is going to barf|link=File:Will_barf.PNG I'm going home!.PNG|Tsukutsun is running home to spit up the letter|link=File:I'm_going_home!.PNG Wham!!!!!.PNG|And wham! Right into the house! Kids, don't try this at home|link=File:Wham!!!!!.PNG Run, run, run, run.PNG|And now he changed direction|link=File:Run,_run,_run,_run.PNG To house, to my house.PNG|This time he must go through the house!|link=File:To_house,_to_my_house.PNG I made it!.PNG|Yes! He made it!|link=File:I_made_it!.PNG Tsururin's alone.PNG|I think Tsururin is still outside|link=File:Tsururin's_alone.PNG Tsururin 462.PNG|Tsururin is thinking is he alright?|link=File:Tsururin_462.PNG Eyes clooo.PNG|Ah... Isn't that cute? She's so pretty!|link=File:Eyes_clooo.PNG Eyes close.PNG|Sorry, I was imagining things. Let's get back to story|link=File:Eyes_close.PNG Iron.PNG|Tsukutsun is carefully ironing the wet letter|link=File:Iron.PNG Tsunkutsun 42.PNG|Tsukutsun still irons the letter that he ate|link=File:Tsunkutsun_42.PNG Tsunkutsun 46.PNG|Tsukutsun is happy as he irons the letter from Akane|link=File:Tsunkutsun_46.PNG Tsunkutsun 47.PNG|She really loves him... Probably|link=File:Tsunkutsun_47.PNG Iron on the hand.PNG|No, you're ironing your hand, you idiot!|link=File:Iron_on_the_hand.PNG Hand is burned!.PNG|Look, his hand is red because of the iron|link=File:Hand_is_burned!.PNG Mr Hippo.PNG|Tsukutsun's face is blushing again|link=File:Mr_Hippo.PNG Ah, what a love.PNG|He's thoughtful and he forgot his hand is burning|link=File:Ah,_what_a_love.PNG A smoke....PNG|Hey, something's burning|link=File:A_smoke....PNG Epic face at the time.PNG|Another epic face. Hm... Interesting|link=File:Epic_face_at_the_time.PNG It burns!.PNG|He's already noticed it! My hand, it burns!|link=File:It_burns!.PNG Hottttt!.PNG|Kids, don't use an iron, or else you will get hurt|link=File:Hottttt!.PNG Don.PNG|Dodongadon, beating a drum at Senbei's house|link=File:Don.PNG Don 2.PNG|Dodongadon greets everyone|link=File:Don_2.PNG Clock man.PNG|The clock is going tick, tock, tick, tock|link=File:Clock_man.PNG Sleep....PNG|Here is Senbei, sleeping, with Arale's leg laying on top|link=File:Sleep....PNG ZZZZ.PNG|Over here we see Midori and Arale's head|link=File:ZZZZ.PNG Sleeeep.PNG|How cute. The Norimaki family is sleeping|link=File:Sleeeep.PNG Clock.PNG|Oh no, it's 3 am!|link=File:Clock.PNG What the.PNG|Explosion at Senbei's house|link=File:What_the.PNG Boom!.PNG|Even Dodongadon doesn't like this explosion|link=File:Boom!.PNG Auch!.PNG|Dodongadon has been hit by one of house's pieces|link=File:Auch!.PNG Smoke.PNG|Oh my God, it was really a big explosion!|link=File:Smoke.PNG Jaaaa.PNG|Senbei wakes up with a new hairstyle|link=File:Jaaaa.PNG Booooom.PNG|Midori also awakens with a new hairstyle like Senbei|link=File:Booooom.PNG Zuzu.PNG|Arale's still sleeping|link=File:Zuzu.PNG Poyo.PNG|Finally, she wakes up after the explosion|link=File:Poyo.PNG Doooooh!.PNG|Everyone is tired expect Arale and Gatchans|link=File:Doooooh!.PNG Boing.PNG|Arale is so excited, but what for?|link=File:Boing.PNG Yaaaaaa.PNG|Senbei and Midori are tired and blown up|link=File:Yaaaaaa.PNG Yaaaaaawn!.PNG|Senbei is yawning very loudly as usual|link=File:Yaaaaaawn!.PNG Senbei and the clock.PNG|Senbei checks the clock, and he can't believed|link=File:Senbei_and_the_clock.PNG It's a clock.PNG|It's 6 o'clock morning already!|link=File:It's_a_clock.PNG Let's wear a dress.PNG|All right, Arale. Let's change clothes|link=File:Let's_wear_a_dress.PNG Jump and good morning.PNG|Arale getting ready to jump and reach the blouse|link=File:Jump_and_good_morning.PNG No head Arale.PNG|The blouse is ready, now's time for the other clothes|link=File:No_head_Arale.PNG No gravity.PNG|Arale's head still hasn't emerged|link=File:No_gravity.PNG My head is back!.PNG|Yeah! Her head is okay! Let's continue|link=File:My_head_is_back!.PNG Hi Jump and it's over.PNG|Step 1: Hi jump|link=File:Hi_Jump_and_it's_over.PNG Never mind about hi jump.PNG|You know what, never mind about the high jump|link=File:Never_mind_about_hi_jump.PNG Now the shorts.PNG|It's almost ready, now the shorts|link=File:Now_the_shorts.PNG Now is time for hi jump.PNG|All right, Arale, do a high jump!|link=File:Now_is_time_for_hi_jump.PNG Shorts are waiting for ya.PNG|Just a jump away!|link=File:Shorts_are_waiting_for_ya.PNG Down and up!.PNG|The Gatchans are still holding the shorts|link=File:Down_and_up!.PNG Mission complete.PNG|There! Arale is dressed well|link=File:Mission_complete.PNG Midori doesn't feel better after that.PNG|Midori does not feel better after that explosion|link=File:Midori_doesn't_feel_better_after_that.PNG Midori with awful hairstyle.PNG|Maybe I'll go to the bathroom to wash my hair|link=File:Midori_with_awful_hairstyle.PNG Let's move to the space.PNG|Looks like Arale and Gatchans are going to space|link=File:Let's_move_to_the_space.PNG Mr.Sun is sleeping in the middle of galaxy.PNG|Looks like Mr. Sun is sleeping in the middle of the galaxy|link=File:Mr.Sun_is_sleeping_in_the_middle_of_galaxy.PNG Goodnight, Sun.PNG|Mr. Sun is sleeping for good|link=File:Goodnight,_Sun.PNG Arale and Gatchans are going to wake Mr.Sun.PNG|But Arale and Gatchans are going to wake him|link=File:Arale_and_Gatchans_are_going_to_wake_Mr.Sun.PNG Oh boy, Mr.Sun, we're going to you.PNG|Oh boy, let's wake him, let's wake him up!|link=File:Oh_boy,_Mr.Sun,_we're_going_to_you.PNG Sun.PNG|Mr. Sun is sleeping like usual|link=File:Sun.PNG Mr sun wake up!.PNG|Arale and Gatchans are going to wake Mr Sun|link=File:Mr_sun_wake_up!.PNG Oi, Mr.Sun!.PNG|N'cha, Mr. Sun!|link=File:Oi,_Mr.Sun!.PNG Wake up time now!.PNG|Arale is going to poke him and throw towards the Earth|link=File:Wake_up_time_now!.PNG Juuuu.PNG|Hey, who's disturbing my sleep?|link=File:Juuuu.PNG Sun 2.PNG|Mr. Sun want to continue his sleeping, but he can't|link=File:Sun_2.PNG Mr Sun yawns.PNG|Even while thinking about sleeping, he's starting to yawn|link=File:Mr_Sun_yawns.PNG I hate wakes.PNG|Oh well, I guess I can't go to sleep|link=File:I_hate_wakes.PNG Mr Sun want to sleep.PNG|It's too hopeless. Well then...|link=File:Mr_Sun_want_to_sleep.PNG Throw the Sun.PNG|Arale will throw Mr. Sun to the Earth|link=File:Throw_the_Sun.PNG Heeey....PNG|Sun 'N' away!|link=File:Heeey....PNG Sun 'N' away.PNG|Waaaah!|link=File:Sun_'N'_away.PNG Planet Star.PNG|What's this? A Planet with a stars? Is it Keron from Sgt.Frog?|link=File:Planet_Star.PNG I'm flying! Weeeeeeeeee.PNG|A flying Mr. Sun|link=File:I'm_flying!_Weeeeeeeeee.PNG Waaaaaah!.PNG|Help! I want to land on the Earth!|link=File:Waaaaaah!.PNG I'm dissappeariingg.PNG|Spin around Mr. Sun|link=File:I'm_dissappeariingg.PNG Stars!.PNG|Stars|link=File:Stars!.PNG Trip.PNG|It's time for the trip. The girls are happy, but the boys are not|link=File:Trip.PNG Happy Arale-chan.PNG|Arale is so excited they going to the trip|link=File:Happy_Arale-chan.PNG Jump, jump and walk.PNG|Tsukutsun is blushing, but why?|link=File:Jump,_jump_and_walk.PNG Boys and their secret.PNG|I see. The boys have secret that girls don't know|link=File:Boys_and_their_secret.PNG Girls in the hike.PNG|The girls are still walking through without a break|link=File:Girls_in_the_hike.PNG Akane is turning right.PNG|Akane has got a bad feeling about those boys|link=File:Akane_is_turning_right.PNG What are those boys doing.PNG|What's wrong with them?|link=File:What_are_those_boys_doing.PNG Hey, you guys!.PNG|Akane feels something weird about them|link=File:Hey,_you_guys!.PNG Turning babk and forth.PNG|Well, they both are turning back|link=File:Turning_babk_and_forth.PNG What's going on, Akane-san.PNG|Tsururin and Arale don't know what is going on|link=File:What's_going_on,_Akane-san.PNG Poyo Akane-kun....PNG|Akane-san, what's wrong?|link=File:Poyo_Akane-kun....PNG Boys, are you hiding something from us....PNG|Boys, you don't feel sick, do you?|link=File:Boys,_are_you_hiding_something_from_us....PNG Boys had stopped.PNG|The boys suddenly stopped with the surprised faces|link=File:Boys_had_stopped.PNG Red faces boys.PNG|Furthermore, their faces are blushing|link=File:Red_faces_boys.PNG Oh look!.PNG|Even Arale noticed their reaction|link=File:Oh_look!.PNG Your faces are red!.PNG|Hey, your faces are red like an apple!|link=File:Your_faces_are_red!.PNG Boys in red face of love.PNG|They actually aren't red, they've only fallen in love|link=File:Boys_in_red_face_of_love.PNG Eeh....PNG|With embarrassed faces they're speaking|link=File:Eeh....PNG Nothing else.PNG|Nothing serious...|link=File:Nothing_else.PNG Are you seriously not lying.PNG|It doesn't matter to Akane as she screams at the blushing boys|link=File:Are_you_seriously_not_lying.PNG Arale is excited again.PNG|Arale is excited about their faces|link=File:Arale_is_excited_again.PNG She's getting closer, and excite.PNG|Oh boy!|link=File:She's_getting_closer,_and_excite.PNG Say, you in love, aren't you.PNG|Don't tell me you ate something hot?|link=File:Say,_you_in_love,_aren't_you.PNG Tsukutsun, say it!.PNG|Tsukutsun wants to tell Akane something, but he can't|link=File:Tsukutsun,_say_it!.PNG Ano, well....PNG|Tsukutsun attempts to explain his feelings to Akane but...|link=File:Ano,_well....PNG And.... uh....PNG|Well, Akane-san. You see... uh... um...|link=File:And...._uh....PNG Wha, wha, wha.PNG|I don't understand it. Why can't he say something to Akane?|link=File:Wha,_wha,_wha.PNG Are you having a seizure.PNG|I don't understand what you are saying|link=File:Are_you_having_a_seizure.PNG But............PNG|Poor, blushing Tsukutsun|link=File:But............PNG Oh well then....PNG|Er...|link=File:Oh_well_then....PNG I... I... I... I....PNG|Come on, Tsukutsun, you can do it!|link=File:I..._I..._I..._I....PNG You see... I....PNG|Well, I... I...|link=File:You_see..._I....PNG Everyone duo duo.PNG|Everyone's watching, curious as to what his response is|link=File:Everyone_duo_duo.PNG Run Tsukutsun, run!.PNG|He just can't do it, poor guy|link=File:Run_Tsukutsun,_run!.PNG What Running without.PNG|I can't! Bye bye!|link=File:What_Running_without.PNG Bye Bye, suckers!.PNG|What?! Hoyo?|link=File:Bye_Bye,_suckers!.PNG He ran away.PNG|He ran away...|link=File:He_ran_away.PNG Running dot.PNG|And there he goes...|link=File:Running_dot.PNG Scenery of tree.PNG|His destination, a tree|link=File:Scenery_of_tree.PNG Sigh.......PNG|Catch your breath, Tsukutsun|link=File:Sigh.......PNG A lake.PNG|Ah... The river is so beautiful|link=File:A_lake.PNG Fishs are swimming.PNG|Fish, swimming through the river|link=File:Fishs_are_swimming.PNG Shine sun.PNG|Sunshine, glistening on the forest trees|link=File:Shine_sun.PNG Road to the way.PNG|Roadway to the forest|link=File:Road_to_the_way.PNG Old grandma.PNG|Donbe as an old grandma is insatiable|link=File:Old_grandma.PNG Creepy granny.PNG|A creepy old lady is going crazy!|link=File:Creepy_granny.PNG Old lady is going crazy 2.PNG|I knew it. That old lady goes crazy 'cause she wants to tell them to see a statue right over there|link=File:Old_lady_is_going_crazy_2.PNG Go away from me freaks!.PNG|Go away, freaks! I'm telling you truth!|link=File:Go_away_from_me_freaks!.PNG Old lady freak.PNG|Donbe as an old lady is warning them|link=File:Old_lady_freak.PNG Do you know that.PNG|Three boys and old lady's truth|link=File:Do_you_know_that.PNG Statue.PNG|Their lunch boxes are behind the statue|link=File:Statue.PNG Pray for God.PNG|Our boys are praying to this statue for the meal|link=File:Pray_for_God.PNG Oh, our God.PNG|Akane doesn't want to pray to God|link=File:Oh,_our_God.PNG Praying time.PNG|Be quiet, it's prayer time|link=File:Praying_time.PNG Pray to god.PNG|Tsukutsun is praying|link=File:Pray_to_god.PNG Please, god.PNG|Please, god. I wish to be closer with Akane|link=File:Please,_god.PNG Yummy meat balls.PNG|Tsururin begins eating lunch. She brought meat balls|link=File:Yummy_meat_balls.PNG AAAAAAmmm.PNG|I'm hungry!|link=File:AAAAAAmmm.PNG Here I go!.PNG|Here I go!|link=File:Here_I_go!.PNG Yummmmy.PNG|Yummy!|link=File:Yummmmy.PNG Nyooooo!.PNG|Aaaaaahhhh!|link=File:Nyooooo!.PNG Bite!.PNG|She started eating it|link=File:Bite!.PNG Bited.PNG|Bite!|link=File:Bited.PNG Take a bite.PNG|Mmmm! Delicious!|link=File:Take_a_bite.PNG Lonnnnng.PNG|Look at this meat ball|link=File:Lonnnnng.PNG Lonnnnngeeeer.PNG|It's getting longer after biting|link=File:Lonnnnngeeeer.PNG Bite limit.PNG|She doesn't care about them, only those meat balls|link=File:Bite_limit.PNG Mm, yummy.PNG|She sure is enjoying eating these meat balls|link=File:Mm,_yummy.PNG MMMMm.PNG|Mmmmmm!|link=File:MMMMm.PNG Am I yummy girl.PNG|Delicious!|link=File:Am_I_yummy_girl.PNG Chew.PNG|The boys are praying, and I'm eating|link=File:Chew.PNG Chewing.PNG|Now she's chewing it|link=File:Chewing.PNG Chew, chew, chew.PNG|My Mom made them|link=File:Chew,_chew,_chew.PNG Donbe is hiding this time he want their food.PNG|Donbe in hiding, trying to steal their food|link=File:Donbe_is_hiding_this_time_he_want_their_food.PNG Food is gone.PNG|Wait, where is their food? It's gone!|link=File:Food_is_gone.PNG Taro sees no food.PNG|Taro noticing their food had disappeared|link=File:Taro_sees_no_food.PNG Rice ball.PNG|When did Donbe find their food with rice balls?!|link=File:Rice_ball.PNG Amm.PNG|Donbe is eating a rice ball from Taro's or Akane's lunchbox|link=File:Amm.PNG This is delicoius!.PNG|Boy, this riceball is delicious!|link=File:This_is_delicoius!.PNG Ouch! My tooth!.PNG|Ouch! I think I broke my tooth|link=File:Ouch!_My_tooth!.PNG Just kidding, you fool watching me.PNG|Just kidding! You think I broke my tooth, it was a joke! Ha, Ha!|link=File:Just_kidding,_you_fool_watching_me.PNG Donbe is laughing when eating.PNG|Now Donbe's laughing after eating this riceball|link=File:Donbe_is_laughing_when_eating.PNG Crows.PNG|Happy looking crows are flying and cawing|link=File:Crows.PNG Scenery.PNG|What beautiful scenery!|link=File:Scenery.PNG Quiet place.PNG|There's nothing like a quiet place to relax|link=File:Quiet_place.PNG Akane on the hike.PNG|Akane is getting up|link=File:Akane_on_the_hike.PNG I'm getting up.PNG|Ahhh! There's no better feeling than this|link=File:I'm_getting_up.PNG Well, guys....PNG|Akane, are you getting up or not?!|link=File:Well,_guys....PNG Akane is getting up.PNG|Or maybe...|link=File:Akane_is_getting_up.PNG I know, guys.PNG|She has an idea|link=File:I_know,_guys.PNG Let's see who will go for the apples.PNG|Who wants to go to find some apples for us?|link=File:Let's_see_who_will_go_for_the_apples.PNG Caw!.PNG|Crows are cawing as always|link=File:Caw!.PNG Hihihi.PNG|Laughing Donbe, looking at them|link=File:Hihihi.PNG Chance.PNG|Now Donbe has a chance to trick them|link=File:Chance.PNG Fox turning.PNG|Super Duper Spinning Transformation|link=File:Fox_turning.PNG Into.PNG|Donbe transforms into Arale(?)|link=File:Into.PNG Obotchaman alone.PNG|Obotchaman's alone and he can't tell her the truth|link=File:Obotchaman_alone.PNG Tree tree.PNG|Great. I can't see Obotchaman, only an old tree|link=File:Tree_tree.PNG Obotchaman behind the tree.PNG|Obotchaman, show yourself|link=File:Obotchaman_behind_the_tree.PNG Peekaboo!.PNG|Let's see if someone is not walking around|link=File:Peekaboo!.PNG Massaging.PNG|Obotchaman is massaging Arale's back. Interesting|link=File:Massaging.PNG Don't make an epic face.PNG|Hey, don't make that kind of face when Arale is here|link=File:Don't_make_an_epic_face.PNG Waahhh! Arale-san!.PNG|Arale-san! Are you enjoying this prank?|link=File:Waahhh!_Arale-san!.PNG Enough, Obotchiman-kun.PNG|Obotchaman-kun, my back is still itching|link=File:Enough,_Obotchiman-kun.PNG I-I now on the shock, Arale-san!.PNG|Poor Obotchaman, he can't do anything to help her|link=File:I-I_now_on_the_shock,_Arale-san!.PNG Now I want....PNG|What is she or he going to do now?|link=File:Now_I_want....PNG Hahaha.PNG|Donbe as Arale is laughing at poor Obotchaman|link=File:Hahaha.PNG Tsugi.PNG|Okay, no more fooling around, time's running out|link=File:Tsugi.PNG Trans.PNG|Transformation! Donbe is transforming|link=File:Trans.PNG Tsururin 466.PNG|Donbe transforms into Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_466.PNG Alone.PNG|Taro is alone, because he can't tell her the truth|link=File:Alone.PNG Coming.PNG|Wait, he's not alone, Tsururin is coming|link=File:Coming.PNG GGGG.PNG|Taro is still sitting and waiting for someone|link=File:GGGG.PNG Peekaboo.PNG|Tsururin shows up to where Taro is sitting|link=File:Peekaboo.PNG Daaa.PNG|Taro's hairstyle, almost similar to his dad|link=File:Daaa.PNG Affffffro.PNG|Taro is still reminded of his father after all|link=File:Affffffro.PNG Daaaaah!.PNG|Taro saw Tsururin without knowing|link=File:Daaaaah!.PNG Tsururin 864.PNG|Tsururin asking Taro to comb her hair|link=File:Tsururin_864.PNG Tsururin 468.PNG|Of course we know she's not the real one, only fake|link=File:Tsururin_468.PNG Tsururin 469.PNG|That Donbe, he thinks he can borrow a comb|link=File:Tsururin_469.PNG Tsururin 470.PNG|How long will she wait?|link=File:Tsururin_470.PNG Tsururin 38.PNG|Please comb my hair.|link=File:Tsururin_38.PNG Tsururin 879.PNG|Too slow, hurry up, would you?|link=File:Tsururin_879.PNG Tsururin 880.PNG|Sorry, I was mad. So it's going well for her|link=File:Tsururin_880.PNG Tsururin 471.PNG|Okay, now Tsururin is waiting to be combed|link=File:Tsururin_471.PNG The comb.PNG|Hurry Taro, hurry!|link=File:The_comb.PNG Roger, Tsururin!.PNG|O-Okay!|link=File:Roger,_Tsururin!.PNG Sault!.PNG|Taro is getting ready to search for a comb|link=File:Sault!.PNG Hand on the jacket.PNG|I'm checking my jacket...|link=File:Hand_on_the_jacket.PNG A crest on the hand.PNG|Oh, I got it! Now's for her request|link=File:A_crest_on_the_hand.PNG Head turns down.PNG|She's still waiting!|link=File:Head_turns_down.PNG Here is a crest.PNG|Come on, it's time to comb her hair|link=File:Here_is_a_crest.PNG She's turning back again.PNG|She's turning back?! What does she want now?|link=File:She's_turning_back_again.PNG Tsururin 40.PNG|Hm? She's (he really) acting pretty unusual|link=File:Tsururin_40.PNG Y'know what.PNG|Halt! She wants to say something|link=File:Y'know_what.PNG Tsururin-chan, what the.PNG|Maybe she only wants to be nice to Taro...|link=File:Tsururin-chan,_what_the.PNG Say, Taro-san.PNG|Then here we go! Tsururin doesn't want his comb|link=File:Say,_Taro-san.PNG I want you to....PNG|Taro-san, be a nice man and comb my eyeslashes, then I'll give you a kiss|link=File:I_want_you_to....PNG Kiss you blink.PNG|No way. Did she really say that?|link=File:Kiss_you_blink.PNG Taro can't do it, why.PNG|Okay, Tsururin. Give me 3 minutes|link=File:Taro_can't_do_it,_why.PNG I... I... I....PNG|Looks like Taro is a little afraid|link=File:Taro_can't_do_it,_why.PNG I'm scared a bit....PNG|What should I do? I don't know how to comb eyeslashes...|link=File:I'm_scared_a_bit....PNG Taro is losing a consendation.PNG|Uh oh. Taro is losing his concentration|link=File:Taro_is_losing_a_consendation.PNG Tsururin 867.PNG|Tsururin, I mean Donbe is ready for combing or his or her eyeslashes|link=File:Tsururin_867.PNG My eyeslashes.PNG|Tsururin is closing her eyes very slowly|link=File:My_eyeslashes.PNG Tsururin 868.PNG|Does he really want to do this? JUST LOOK AT THIS, THIS ISN'T REAL!|link=File:Tsururin_868.PNG My eyeslashes 2.PNG|Eyeslashes are a bit small|link=File:My_eyeslashes_2.PNG Tsururin 472.PNG|All right, I guess I didn't expected this, but this is for his good|link=File:Tsururin_472.PNG Tsururin 869.PNG|Somehow the background had changed into a romantic one with roses in it too|link=File:Tsururin_869.PNG Taro on the stress.PNG|Poor Taro. He can't do it|link=File:Taro_on_the_stress.PNG Eh, I.......PNG|But...but...er...|link=File:Eh,_I.......PNG Guu.PNG|I'm nervous|link=File:Guu.PNG Gulp!.PNG|Gulp!|link=File:Gulp!.PNG Harhar.PNG|Donbe as Tsururin is laughing at having fainted Taro|link=File:Harhar.PNG Oh.PNG|Donbe saw the real Tsururin. Now he must run away|link=File:Oh.PNG Nau.PNG|Fake Tsururin is trying to escape|link=File:Nau.PNG JUMP.PNG|Jump, and hide through the bush|link=File:JUMP.PNG Juuuyu.PNG|High jump into the bush|link=File:Juuuyu.PNG Jude.PNG|Slow jump for Donbe as Tsururin|link=File:Jude.PNG Down.PNG|That butt on the screen|link=File:Down.PNG Downd.PNG|Almost there to the bush|link=File:Downd.PNG Downdj.PNG|The shoes are disappearing|link=File:Downdj.PNG Sssssssssssss.PNG|He's gone, and there's Taro still fainted|link=File:Sssssssssssss.PNG Oi.PNG|Here comes the real Tsururin|link=File:Oi.PNG Tarooo.PNG|Tsururin noticing a fainted Taro|link=File:Tarooo.PNG AAAAAAAAAaaaaa.PNG|Taro is still unconscious with a comb in his hand|link=File:AAAAAAAAAaaaaa.PNG I'm alive!.PNG|He's finally regained consciousness|link=File:I'm_alive!.PNG Tsururin 474.PNG|She always doesn't get it|link=File:Tsururin_474.PNG Tsururin & Taro 15.PNG|Taro's about to kiss Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Taro_15.PNG Tsururin 41.PNG|But she don't want to be kissed by Taro|link=File:Tsururin_41.PNG Tsururin 878.PNG|Oh no, it's going to be a big kiss for Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_878.PNG Tsururin 871.PNG|Tsururin getting ready to slap Taro|link=File:Tsururin_871.PNG Slap.PNG|Oh! She did!|link=File:Slap.PNG Ahhhh.PNG|Taro has been slapped by Tsururin very hard|link=File:Ahhhh.PNG My hand is hurts.PNG|I guess her hand is really hurt after that|link=File:My_hand_is_hurts.PNG Again Don.PNG|Donbe tricks Taro and Tsururin successfully|link=File:Again_Don.PNG Hiding a.PNG|Eh? Tsukutsun is hiding?! But from who?|link=File:Hiding_a.PNG Donb.PNG|Donbe as Akane is trying to trick Tsukutsun|link=File:Donb.PNG Donkane.PNG|Donbe as Akane is going to Tsukutsun to trick him|link=File:Donkane.PNG Worm.PNG|Donbe as Akane doesn't notice the caterpillar is falling|link=File:Worm.PNG Wormyy.PNG|Donbe as Akane doesn't notice the caterpillar on the shirt|link=File:Wormyy.PNG Hello greeno.PNG|When did the caterpillar get into her/his shirt?|link=File:Hello_greeno.PNG Akane's shirt.PNG|Eh? Where is the caterpillar? Is it hiding in her shirt?|link=File:Akane's_shirt.PNG AAAAw.PNG|Donbe as Akane is making a weird pose|link=File:AAAAw.PNG Gyaaaaaaaaa!!.PNG|Donbe screaming, because he has a caterpillar in his t-shirt|link=File:Gyaaaaaaaaa!!.PNG AAAAllloone.PNG|Tsukutsun is still hiding. How much longer will he be there?|link=File:AAAAllloone.PNG What the! it's Akane.PNG|Tsukutsun heard a voice. Could it be...|link=File:What_the!_it's_Akane.PNG Doh! Weird.PNG|Making a weird face? I don't think so...|link=File:Doh!_Weird.PNG Yaaaaaah!.PNG|Tskutsun is screaming because he saw Akane|link=File:Yaaaaaah!.PNG Akane-chan.PNG|Poor Tsukutsun. He saw Akane who actually is Donbe|link=File:Akane-chan.PNG Donbe's tail.PNG|What's he doing? He's throwing the vest off|link=File:Donbe's_tail.PNG Evil fox woman.PNG|Poor Aka... I mean Donbe. This worm is annoying|link=File:Evil_fox_woman.PNG Take off T-shirt.PNG|Is he doing what I think he's doing?|link=File:Take_off_T-shirt.PNG Oh well, no worm, no shirt.PNG|I guess he must do it, since he don't have any other choice|link=File:Oh_well,_no_worm,_no_shirt.PNG Worm will itching you.PNG|Looks like Tsukutsun's still watching her|link=File:Worm_will_itching_you.PNG Catepillar of doom.PNG|Enough! I must get rid of this caterpillar!|link=File:Catepillar_of_doom.PNG No choice.PNG|Jeez, here it comes. He's going to do that|link=File:No_choice.PNG I guess the worm ran away.PNG|Donbe is carefully taking off the shirt|link=File:I_guess_the_worm_ran_away.PNG Taking off the T-shirt.PNG|We see her or his bra, even his tail's still here|link=File:Taking_off_the_T-shirt.PNG A BRA....PNG|Is that what I think it is?|link=File:A_BRA....PNG Is it a....PNG|Unbelievable! Tsukutsun's still watching|link=File:Is_it_a....PNG It's a bra.PNG|That's right. Donbe threw off a bra|link=File:It's_a_bra.PNG A flying bra.PNG|Will he catch it? Let's find out!|link=File:A_flying_bra.PNG Tsukutsun catched a bra.PNG|You got a bra! Your level is going up to Lv.12|link=File:Tsukutsun_catched_a_bra.PNG Eyes are coming off.PNG|Uh... His eyes are popping out|link=File:Eyes_are_coming_off.PNG Oh my bra!.PNG|Now he's free, free-falling|link=File:Oh_my_bra!.PNG Wham into a stone.PNG|...nevermind|link=File:Wham_into_a_stone.PNG Tsukutsun is not allowed for this.PNG|I can't believe I caught her bra...|link=File:Tsukutsun_is_not_allowed_for_this.PNG Sliding down.PNG|I have a bad feeling his head still hurts|link=File:Sliding_down.PNG Sliding sloooow.PNG|Slowly...|link=File:Sliding_sloooow.PNG Sliding too sloooow.PNG|...sliding to the ground...|link=File:Sliding_too_sloooow.PNG I'm a man who fall in love by someone's bra.PNG|Since he's lying on the ground, it might mean he's fallen in love|link=File:I'm_a_man_who_fall_in_love_by_someone's_bra.PNG It's a road.PNG|A road and nothing more|link=File:It's_a_road.PNG Donbe is running away again.PNG|Donbe is running away again this time|link=File:Donbe_is_running_away_again.PNG I'm outta here.PNG|I hate caterpillars!!|link=File:I'm_outta_here.PNG It's gone, or not gone.PNG|Now we know he hates caterpillars|link=File:It's_gone,_or_not_gone.PNG I'm gone by Donbe.PNG|Oh darn, he's gone!|link=File:I'm_gone_by_Donbe.PNG Tsukutsun with big eyes.PNG|Here we have poor Tsukutsun with his fake bra|link=File:Tsukutsun_with_big_eyes.PNG Akane is near.PNG|Akane is coming to see Tsukutsun|link=File:Akane_is_near.PNG Bigs eyes don't lie.PNG|La, la, la|link=File:Bigs_eyes_don't_lie.PNG Akane is coming near and near.PNG|La, laaaa|link=File:Akane_is_coming_near_and_near.PNG One two and stop.PNG|Oh, what is this?|link=File:One_two_and_stop.PNG Oh, oh!.PNG|Better check this road|link=File:Oh,_oh!.PNG WHAT KIND OF WEIRD.PNG|What's going on here?|link=File:WHAT_KIND_OF_WEIRD.PNG OH, IT'S TSUKURSUN!.PNG|Oh my, it's Tsukutsun!|link=File:OH,_IT'S_TSUKURSUN!.PNG I'll stop here.PNG|I'll stop here and say hi to Tsukutsun|link=File:I'll_stop_here.PNG Maybe he is sick.PNG|Akane-chan, I don't think he's all right after hitting this stone|link=File:Maybe_he_is_sick.PNG Oi!.PNG|Hey, whazzap, Tsukutsun?|link=File:Oi!.PNG Tsukutsn, are you all right.PNG|You OK?|link=File:Tsukutsn,_are_you_all_right.PNG Eh... What's this.PNG|I guess she noticed something|link=File:Eh..._What's_this.PNG I want to see it.PNG|Huh? Let's take a look|link=File:I_want_to_see_it.PNG What in the world is this.PNG|Eh? Is that...|link=File:What_in_the_world_is_this.PNG Bra!!!.PNG|What's this?|link=File:Bra!!!.PNG Akane is watching this thing.PNG|Is that what I think it is?|link=File:Akane_is_watching_this_thing.PNG Dooo'h.PNG|What is the matter?|link=File:Dooo'h.PNG Nooooooooooo!!!.PNG|Oh no!!!|link=File:Nooooooooooo!!!.PNG That's my........PNG|How dare you...|link=File:That's_my........PNG My bra....PNG|Akane is shocked, really!|link=File:My_bra....PNG Shocked Akane.PNG|When did you get my bra? I'm so embarrassed!|link=File:Shocked_Akane.PNG Still no life, but it's a surprise.PNG|Akane is shocked, but Tsukutsun is still fainted|link=File:Still_no_life,_but_it's_a_surprise.PNG I'm getting up now.PNG|He's finally getting up|link=File:I'm_getting_up_now.PNG Girl shocked, a boy sitting.PNG|Huh? What just happened?|link=File:Girl_shocked,_a_boy_sitting.PNG Jealousy.PNG|Meanwhile... Eh? What's going on here?|link=File:Jealousy.PNG Jealous girls.PNG|What's going on?|link=File:Jealous_girls.PNG Mad girls 2.PNG|Why are Akane and Tsururin mad at the boys?|link=File:Mad_girls_2.PNG Don't like Tsukutsun.PNG|Tsukutsun, I can't believe you'd take my bra!|link=File:Don't_like_Tsukutsun.PNG Mad girls 3.PNG|Tsururin is also mad at Taro|link=File:Mad_girls_3.PNG Don't like Taro.PNG|Taro-san, how dare you try to kiss me like that?!|link=File:Don't_like_Taro.PNG Boys must apologize them.PNG|Uh oh...|link=File:Boys_must_apologize_them.PNG Tsururin-chan....PNG|Taro begs Tsururin forgiveness|link=File:Tsururin-chan....PNG Akane-san....PNG|Tsukutsun is trying to apologize to Akane too|link=File:Akane-san....PNG Hoyo.PNG|Arale doesn't understand what's going on here|link=File:Hoyo.PNG Blink again.PNG|Hoyo?|link=File:Blink_again.PNG They've had enough.PNG|Looks like they don't want them to apologize|link=File:They've_had_enough.PNG Let's move, Tsururin.PNG|Let's go, Tsururin!|link=File:Let's_move,_Tsururin.PNG Akane is going home.PNG|Tsururin heading home with Akane|link=File:Akane_is_going_home.PNG Let's leave her alone.PNG|Let's leave her alone for now|link=File:Let's_leave_her_alone.PNG Wait, Tsururin-chan!.PNG|They're trying to stop Akane and Tsururin|link=File:Wait,_Tsururin-chan!.PNG Forgive me!.PNG|Akane-san, please forgive me!|link=File:Forgive_me!.PNG Waaaaaaait.PNG|Oh boy, that Tsukutsun. I told him not to come back to me!|link=File:Waaaaaaait.PNG Akane's shock moments.PNG|Enough is enough!|link=File:Akane's_shock_moments.PNG Don't touch me, you fool.PNG|Don't touch me, you bra stealing fool!|link=File:Don't_touch_me,_you_fool.PNG Tsukutsun to the rescue!.PNG|Tsukutsun is trying to catch Akane and apologize|link=File:Tsukutsun_to_the_rescue!.PNG Oh no you don't!.PNG|Oh no! you don't!|link=File:Oh_no_you_don't!.PNG Touched again....PNG|Uh, oh! Touched again!|link=File:Touched_again....PNG Here you out.PNG|She doesn't care about him|link=File:Here_you_out.PNG Akane grabbed him.PNG|She grabbed him|link=File:Akane_grabbed_him.PNG Get oughta hea.PNG|I said get out of my way!|link=File:Get_oughta_hea.PNG Go and tiger.PNG|Poor Tsukutsun, pushed aside by Akane|link=File:Go_and_tiger.PNG Shuu!.PNG|She sure is mad at him|link=File:Shuu!.PNG Gentleman....PNG|Now get out!|link=File:Gentleman....PNG Poor Tsukutsun tiger.PNG|And stay away from me, understand?|link=File:Poor_Tsukutsun_tiger.PNG Akane powerful girls.PNG|She knows how to deal with boys|link=File:Akane_powerful_girls.PNG Happy unhappy.PNG|I think he became a tiger...|link=File:Happy_unhappy.PNG Flying letter.PNG|Tsukutsun dropped something...|link=File:Flying_letter.PNG Flying letter 2.PNG|link=File:Flying_letter_2.PNG Flying letter 3.PNG|link=File:Flying_letter_3.PNG Flying letter 4.PNG|link=File:Flying_letter_4.PNG Flying letter 5.PNG|link=File:Flying_letter_5.PNG Akane and flying letter.PNG|Huh?|link=File:Akane_and_flying_letter.PNG Akane and flying letter 2.PNG|link=File:Akane_and_flying_letter_2.PNG Akane and flying letter 3.PNG|A letter from nowhere?|link=File:Akane_and_flying_letter_3.PNG Akane and flying letter 4.PNG|link=File:Akane_and_flying_letter_4.PNG Akane grabbed a letter.PNG|Akane grabbed a letter dropped by Tsukutsun|link=File:Akane_grabbed_a_letter.PNG Very mysterious.PNG|Very mysterious|link=File:Very_mysterious.PNG Akane and the mystery letter.PNG|Let's see...|link=File:Akane_and_the_mystery_letter.PNG To Akane.PNG|From Akane...|link=File:To_Akane.PNG Tiger roar.PNG|Poor Tsukutsun Tiger. He has been touched by Akane again|link=File:Tiger_roar.PNG Dear pesky girl.PNG|Dear, Tsukutsun, I really, really love you. Signed Akane|link=File:Dear_pesky_girl.PNG What the fake.PNG| What?!|link=File:What_the_fake.PNG Reading lists.PNG|Taro and Obotchaman about to read their letters|link=File:Reading_lists.PNG Tsu.PNG|Taro is saying that Tsururin sent this letter to him|link=File:Tsu.PNG Araaral.PNG|Obotchaman said Arale sent him this letter too|link=File:Araaral.PNG Tsururin 481.PNG|Tsururin said this mail isn't from her. How shy!|link=File:Tsururin_481.PNG Not mee.PNG|Arale said this mail isn't from her too. Poor boys.|link=File:Not_mee.PNG Taro and the letter.PNG|Taro is still reading a letter from Tsururin|link=File:Taro_and_the_letter.PNG Leaf.PNG|What? Taro is shocked? The letter is...|link=File:Leaf.PNG Leaf 3.PNG|The letter was fake... It's just an old leaf|link=File:Leaf_3.PNG Tsururin 480.PNG|Huh?|link=File:Tsururin_480.PNG Fake letters.PNG|The letters were fake all along!|link=File:Fake_letters.PNG Akane is thinking.PNG|Akane is thinking where these came from|link=File:Akane_is_thinking.PNG It was Donbe.PNG|It had to be Donbe!|link=File:It_was_Donbe.PNG He tricks me and Tsururin-chan!.PNG|He tricked us!|link=File:He_tricks_me_and_Tsururin-chan!.PNG Jeez!.PNG|Taro, better not use a bad words.|link=File:Jeez!.PNG I'll kill that fox.PNG|Shit, I'll kill that fox!|link=File:I'll_kill_that_fox.PNG Wait, Akane is thinking.PNG|Coming up with the perfect plan|link=File:Wait,_Akane_is_thinking.PNG Akane haves an idea.PNG|She has an idea!|link=File:Akane_haves_an_idea.PNG Nobody here.PNG|And nothing|link=File:Nobody_here.PNG Donbe the spy.PNG|Donbe is back at Kitsuneko's|link=File:Donbe_the_spy.PNG Kitsuneko and a broom.PNG|Kitsuneko cleaning the garden|link=File:Kitsuneko_and_a_broom.PNG Donbe Ad.PNG|Well, is Donbe back to spy on Kitsuneko again?|link=File:Donbe_Ad.PNG Unknown heads.PNG|Who might those be?|link=File:Unknown_heads.PNG It's them!.PNG|Wait, I think I know those faces.|link=File:It's_them!.PNG Kids in the forest.PNG|It's Arale and the others going to Kitsuneko|link=File:Kids_in_the_forest.PNG It's that stupid....PNG|I see only half of something...|link=File:It's_that_stupid....PNG Stupid fox.PNG|Hey is that....|link=File:Stupid_fox.PNG Donbe the stupid fox.PNG|Why yes, yes it is!|link=File:Donbe_the_stupid_fox.PNG Donbe is staying at Kitsuneko's house.PNG|It's Donbe, spying on his girlfriend once again|link=File:Donbe_is_staying_at_Kitsuneko's_house.PNG Not good, at all.PNG|Oh shoot, I sneezed! I hope she didn't hear me|link=File:Not_good,_at_all.PNG A statue at Kitsuneko's house.PNG|Donbe as a statue at Kitsuneko's house|link=File:A_statue_at_Kitsuneko's_house.PNG Gather around!.PNG|Something strange is going on with the creepy-looking statue|link=File:Gather_around!.PNG Imagination.PNG|He's imagining he's eating dinner with Kitsuneko|link=File:Imagination.PNG Mad boys.PNG|Tsukutsun and Taro are mad, but why?|link=File:Mad_boys.PNG Tsururin 872.PNG|Tsururin is talking about torture and death|link=File:Tsururin_872.PNG Tortures.PNG|Donbe overhears the torture that is about to ensue!|link=File:Tortures.PNG Donbe in tortures.PNG|Donbe is thinking about being tortured|link=File:Donbe_in_tortures.PNG Akane as happy at all.PNG|Akane is happy about something, but what?|link=File:Akane_as_happy_at_all.PNG Akane happy bad girl.PNG|Well, well, well|link=File:Akane_happy_bad_girl.PNG Oh, gotcha!.PNG|Oh!|link=File:Oh,_gotcha!.PNG Yes, yes, yes!.PNG|Just as I thought|link=File:Yes,_yes,_yes!.PNG Victory is near of the fox.PNG|Victory!|link=File:Victory_is_near_of_the_fox.PNG This fox is ours.PNG|link=File:This_fox_is_ours.PNG Poor Donbe statue.PNG|Poor Donbe|link=File:Poor_Donbe_statue.PNG They're not see me.PNG|They know I'm blushing. They can't see me, I'm just a statue|link=File:They're_not_see_me.PNG What the hell.PNG|Donbe, I know you're afraid, but they already know you are fake|link=File:What_the_hell.PNG Oh crap!.PNG|The Donbe statue has been noticed by Akane and the others|link=File:Oh_crap!.PNG THE SHADOWS are coming closer.PNG|Oh no! They're coming closer and closer!|link=File:THE_SHADOWS_are_coming_closer.PNG }} Category:Dr. Slump Arale-chan episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes